


Snow

by AngelaHearts



Series: KuroKen Month 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Read This, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Snow, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaHearts/pseuds/AngelaHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is really crappy its like pure crack but i tried okay<br/>ACTUAL SUMMARY: Kenma doesn't hate snow. Until suddenly, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> this gave me writers block as well haha ;~;  
> the next one will be out this week I swear

DAY 7: SNOW

Kenma didn’t hate snow. He really didn’t. Snow was quite peaceful to him; it was quiet, calm, serene- everything that his normal life wasn’t. It was pretty, too, in an elegant sort of way, as it coated the desperate, dark days of their everyday lives in soft white blankets. And, to Kenma’s pleasure, it caused school to be out for a few days at a time. That was always a plus.

So, no, he did not have anything against the snow. He did, however, have plenty against the cold.

Cold wasn’t as kind to him as the snow was. The cold nipped at his fingers and lips, making them dry and cracked. His face turned flush and he began to shiver, making him unable to even play his games properly. He had to bundle himself up in layer after layer after layer of thick clothing. He couldn’t walk as fast due to his shivering body. And, worst of all, school was _never_ out for just the cold weather.

Kenma didn’t hate the snow. It was just the unfortunate connection between snow and cold that made him despise days like this.

When he awoke that morning, it was to a cloudy sunrise outside of his windows. He had gotten up early for morning practice, and, only moments later, was bundled up in his favorite red cat sweatshirt with built in ears on top and matching sweatpants with a fake tail hanging out of it.

As soon as he had stepped outside, he was hit with a rush of cold air. With a sigh, he pulled up his red scarf to cover a good portion of his face as he walked along, hands tucked deep into his pockets despite his kitten-pawed-mittens that adorned them. He stared at the ground as he walked, but was surprised to see the ground having a few wet dots on it. They began increasing in number, and, as Kenma looked up into the sky, he was hit with the realization that it was snowing.

With a soft huff, the setter picked up his pace in a vain attempt to get out of the cold weather as soon as possible. He speed-walked all the way over to his and Kuroo’s meeting spot, gratefully sighing when he saw Kuroo already there, waiting for him.

They walked together mostly in silence, with Kuroo being the only one to really talk at all as Kenma only gave soft grunts in response. It quickly became apparent to the duo that the snow would not be enough for a snow day, but would be enough to make life a bit rough for them. When they finally reached the gym, they were greeted by Lev, Yaku, Inuoka, and Yamamoto already practicing in their longer uniforms due to the cold (the heaters in the gym did little to save them from the cold of the early morning, so they always wore their long uniforms for earlier practices).

Practice went along as usual up until the moment when Coach Nekomata gathered them all up and announced that they’d be having a practice match against Fukurodani later instead of their usual afternoon practice. Afterwards, they cleaned up as usual and went their separate ways to their classes.

Luckily for Kenma, the day passed without any major problems. The classrooms were all quite cold, so most of the teachers deemed it to be a lazier day for the students. They handed out hand warmers for everyone and told them to keep their scarves on for the day. By the time the practice match rolled around, the gym, while still cold, had warmed up slightly, making it more bearable for the team to play.

 

After warming up, Kuroo called for a team huddle. It was decided that Lev and Yamamoto would be switching positions for today so that he could see what being the ace was _really_ like. Kenma internally groaned- this was going to be a long match.

The first set went pretty well with all things considered. There were a lot of mistakes on both teams’ behalves due to the cold within the gym. In the end, Nekoma pulled through and won the set 21-25. The second set, however, was a completely different story. Many of Lev’s spikes were either missed or hit incorrectly. Luckily for them, Bokuto went into his “dejected mode” halfway through the match, dropping their advantage slightly. Fukurodani won the set with a bit of struggle.

The third set was an easy win for Nekoma. Yamamoto was put back into the ace’s position, and, when coupled with the fact that Bokuto’s “dejected mode” lasted well into the set, they won the match 22-25. Everyone shook hands and proceeded to get ready to head home.

They were shocked, however, when the lights went out.

There were flashlights and candles in the supply closet, so they continued as per usual. They were shocked, once again, when they found it impossible to open the door.

They had been snowed in.

The next hour or so was quite hectic to say the least. Lev and Bokuto went into a fit together, screaming about how it was the end for them and writing their wills (Bokuto gave all of his stuff to Lev, Hinata, Kenma, Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Akaashi). They shut off most of the flashlights and candles to preserve light. After a while, the two had calmed down. They quickly realized that they had another problem on their hands: the cold.

Without the (slight) warmth of the heaters, they all began to shiver. The fact that they were all sweaty made it worse for them. After a while, it became apparent that they were going to need something to keep them warm. With a sigh of discontent, Akaashi deemed it necessary to huddle together for warmth. Everyone agreed easily and began to crowd each other; the smaller ones (Yaku) were tucked in the middle with the larger ones (Lev) wrapped around them. Kenma was forced closer to the middle (he was actually pretty small for a volleyball player) while Kuroo was on the outside (have you seen the guy? He’s freaking _huge_ ).

They sat there for hours, chatting and occasionally playing games. All in all, Kenma actually had _fun_. Unfortunately, the fun couldn’t last forever. The doors were roughly pulled open three hours later by some school workers, and the boys were freed.

Kuroo and Kenma walked home in silence, the same way that they had walked there before. The captain ended up staying over at Kenma’s place since his family wasn’t there (they were gone for the week).

Late that night, as they were cuddled up together in the pudding-head’s bed, Kuroo whispered a question into Kenma’s ear.

“You had fun today, right?”

With a softly huffed out noise that sounded vaguely like a laugh, Kenma replied.

“Yeah, I think I did.”

“Good,” said Kuroo. And with that, they closed their eyes and drifted off into a peaceful, dream-filled slumber.

_Maybe the snow isn’t so bad after all._

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> its really bad i know im sorry  
> not beta read btw


End file.
